Dancing in the Dark
by Sare K
Summary: Bucky wonders where Darcy goes every Saturday. One day he decides to follow her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't written anything in a few years, so I hope this doesn't suck. This was supposed to be a one-shot. I'm thinking there's a part deux here, but I'm really not sure. I own absolutely nothing.

He was just finishing his morning jog when he spotted her. She was trudging up to the tower from the subway, still wearing the clothes she'd had on the night before. He'd overheard her telling Jane Foster that she was meeting a new guy she'd met online. Kept going on and on about how nice it would be to meet someone normal for a change. He approached her, noting her hunched shoulders and smeared makeup.

"Morning Darcy," he said. She looked up at him, maybe surprised, definitely exhausted.

"Morning James," she mumbled back.

"Bad night?" he asked. Darcy shrugged.

"I've had worse."

They got on the elevator in silence. James was unsure how to react to her response. Way to go "normal guy". Guess normal wasn't so great after all. Later on, as he overheard Darcy telling Jane that her date had gone great, that she couldn't wait to hear from him, he almost choked on his drink. He couldn't believe a girl like that would settle for some chump.

As it turned out, Darcy didn't have to settle. The prick didn't have the decency to call. She started spending Friday and Saturday nights out at the clubs, without the rest of the team. Jane was always too busy in the lab. Barton and Romanoff went once, but came back early, complaining that the loud noises made them twitchy. The rest of the Avengers were far too recognizable and James…well, she never asked James. Not that he'd go, of course. He'd elbowed Steve and made some jab about young people and their piss poor taste in music. Darcy just rolled her eyes at them and continued out the door in her too-short skirts and her too-high heels.

It went on like this for a couple of months. Every weekend spent in the clubs, and almost every Sunday morning he'd see her returning to Avengers Tower to face reality and leave the normal world behind. He didn't know if she was seeing a different guy every week. Honestly he didn't care. Well, he did. Of course he did. Darcy was his friend, was one of the team. She'd been one of the first to treat him like a person and not like some programmable machine. She always treated him decent. Like a man.

He could tell she was lonely. Couldn't be easy, bright kid like her stuck in this world of monsters and magic. She didn't belong in this fight like the rest of them. At least her friend Jane had Thor to keep her grounded. Darcy was alone. And she deserved to find someone. She was clever, witty, gorgeous. A man would be lucky to have a girl like that.

One rainy Saturday night James decided to follow her. He planned it as carefully as one of his missions. He dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt. Stark had developed a sort of sleeve to hide the metal arm when out in the world. He'd never used it, not really caring to rejoin society. Today he did. The second skin covered him from hand to elbow, the rest covered by the sleeve of his shirt. To the casual observer he appeared to be a normal man with two normal arms.

He didn't join the rest of the team in the main common room. It was poker night. He usually loved poker night. Managed to win big from Stark practically every time, to the billionaire's dismay. He could hear the others talking to Darcy.

"Well, if it isn't the intern," Stark said, undoubtedly with a smirk.

"Looking good Darce," said Barton.

"Hope you have fun," added Banner.

"You look very nice," said Steve.

"Thanks boys!" Darcy replied. James heard the sound of the elevator door closing as she departed. He opened the door and walked toward the elevator.

"Where are you headed, Buck?" Steve asked. Stark gave him a once over.

"Got a hot date, Barnes?"

James chuckled.

"Something like that."

It had been easy for him to follow her undetected. Darcy was used to seeing him in uniform or workout gear. He rarely went out in civilian clothes. To the casual observer he looked like any other pretty boy on a night out. He smiled to himself. Getting dressed to the nines and going dancing used to be old hat for him. Back in the old days he was a fixture at half the dance halls in the area. He could have his pick of the pretty girls lining the walls at Roseland. These days the women he passed on the streets just stared at his arm and walked away quickly.

Darcy was different. The first day she met him she joked that he looked like the Terminator, but after that she'd ignored the arm, choosing instead to get to know the man it was attached to. He'd started looking forward to her bright smile and sharp tongue. When Jane was preoccupied with her Asgardian Darcy had taken to spending her evenings in the common room with James, watching movies or just shooting the breeze. They'd grown to value each other's company.

He couldn't understand what she saw in this place. The club was noisy and hot. The music was terrible. He stood at the corner of the bar nursing his drink, his eyes on Darcy. She was on the dance floor, hips swaying, eyes closed, not really paying attention to the guy in front of her. She'd been like that for the last hour, dancing to the music with some kid (ok, so they looked the same age as him, he was born during the Wilson administration). The guy had no finesse. He was all grabby hands and staring at her chest. Eventually the song ended and the…er…happy couple moseyed over to the bar.

James didn't have to wait long until the kid with the roamin' hands roamed off to take a leak or buy some condoms or something. He set his empty glass down and circled the bar until he was behind Darcy. Putting a $10 next to her empty glass he said "Another for the lady." Darcy whipped around, nearly elbowing him in the ribs.

"James? What the hell are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"Wanted to get a taste of the nightlife." Darcy's eyes narrowed.

"You followed me." He shrugged again.

"I might have." She hit his real arm.

"Why?" He moved toward the bar next to her and passed her the drink he'd bought.

"Wanted to see where you'd been going every weekend. " Darcy gestured at the club around them.

"Well you've seen it." She glanced at his left hand. "I'm pretty sure your hand was made of metal last time I saw you." He held out his hand.

"Stark's creation. Something to help me blend in." Darcy smirked.

"You're blending all right," she said. "I almost didn't recognize you. Didn't think you were the nightclub type."

"Didn't think you were either."

"Why are you really here, James?" Darcy asked. James sighed and finished his drink.

"I thought you deserved a better time than these punks were giving you," he said. Darcy raised her eyebrows. That was not what she was expecting.

"You tryin' to pick me up, Barnes?" she asked wryly. James grinned.

"Nah," he said. "Just wanted to show a girl a good time. You're not the only one who likes to dance."

"Didn't think this was your kind of music," Darcy said. James shrugged.

"It's not," he conceded. "But I could give it a shot. Dance with me, Lewis?"

He held out his real hand in a gentlemanly fashion. She took it and he led her back to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Darcy's previous partner shoving what looked like a small handful of condoms into his pocket. He caught the younger man's eye and shook his head, grinning as he twirled Darcy so she was facing him. He rested his hands on her waist and she began to move in time with the music. Although this music was unfamiliar to him, he managed to find the beat and move with it. They stayed like that for quite a while, moving in time with the music. As time passed he found himself drawing her closer to him, the scent of her hair and her soft curves clouding his senses as well as his judgment.

Sure, he'd developed a bit of a soft spot for the girl. He admired her wit and respected her intelligence. She refused to take shit from anyone, including a certain genius billionaire playboy who could get on EVERYONE's nerves. When Steve told him she was the girl who'd tased Thor when he first fell to Earth he'd nearly spat out his drink and done a double take. Technically Darcy was at the Tower as Foster's assistant, but she'd quickly been adopted into the dysfunctional family that the Avengers had become. She always remembered birthdays and special events. She often left food for the scientists when they were working late. She refused to put up with Stark's juvenile antics.

When Steve had brought James home she'd kept a careful distance like everyone else, but she wasn't afraid of him like everyone else. After a week she left a box of cannolis outside the door to Steve's apartment. The note said that they'd come from an old Italian bakery in the neighborhood where he and Steve had grown up. After a month she started inviting him to movie nights in the common area when the rest of the team was off saving the world. After two months she'd marched him down to the local barber and forced him to get a haircut and a proper shave. When the barber was done she did a double take, then loudly announced that James Buchanan Barnes had officially joined the 21st Century.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Darcy said. James blinked.

"Just tryin' to keep time with the music, sweetheart," he said with a grin. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure," Darcy said. "Take me home?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. I guess I'll keep going.

They were silent as they shared a cab back to Avengers Tower. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. _Or smash it with Thor's hammer_. James thought. He'd felt so sure, so cocky back at the club. He'd almost felt like himself again, or at least the way Steve remembered him. But he wasn't that man and Darcy wasn't one of the flighty dames he'd chased back in the 40's. They lived in a much more serious world and neither of them could risk compromising the other.

The cab jostled as it turned a corner and Darcy fell against him, brushing his hand with hers as she tried to right herself. Her fingers tangled with his and they stayed like that for the rest of the trip. When they got out James paid the driver and led her into the building, still holding her hand. They rode up the elevator in silence. When they reached the right floor she led him wordlessly to her apartment and unlocked the door, leading him inside.

Her living room was dark but they found the couch easily. Darcy kicked off the ridiculous heels she'd been wearing and sank down on the sofa. James stared at her, watched the way her hair fell into her face. He automatically reached out with his left hand to brush it away but she caught it and stopped him.

"Take it off," she said. He cocked his head, confused. "Take the sleeve off."

He hesitated, then rolled up his left sleeve above the elbow and peeled the fake skin away. He dropped it on the coffee table. Darcy took his metal hand in both of hers and looked at it, watching how the metal caught the city lights streaming in from the window.

"Can you feel me touching you?" He shook his head. Darcy grinned. "Come on, where's that old James Barnes charm Steve keeps talking about?"

James looked at her for a second, then stood up rather quickly. He walked over to Darcy's iPod and flipped through the songs. When he found the right one a smile crossed his face that Darcy had never seen before. James rarely smiled these days. When he did it was a sort of sardonic smirk. Sometimes, rarely, when he fell asleep during one of their movie nights Darcy thought she saw a ghost of a boyish grin. This was neither. It was a slow Cheshire cat grin that lit up his face in a way she hadn't seen before. When the song started she was confused. It was slow and seemed to make the still night air heat up.

She sat still as he walked over to her. He took her hands in his and brought her to her feet in front of him. He put her right hand on his shoulder and took her left in his right while his metal hand rested on her waist.

"What is this?" Darcy asked timidly. James just grinned that sly grin.

"Dancing, sweetheart. We're dancing."

And then he started to move. He pressed her close to him and swayed in time with the music. She swayed with him, enjoying the slow beat and the feel of him pressed up against her. Halfway through the song he shifted so both of her hands were around this neck while his were around her waist. When the song finally ended she looked him in the eye. That sly grin was gone, replaced with something darker. She was about to say something when the first verse of the next song started:

_This bed is on fire with passionate love.  
The neighbors complain about the noises above.  
But she only comes when she's on top._

James burst out laughing, a deep full laugh. It was infectious and Darcy soon joined in and they were laughing like idiots, dancing across the apartment until James pressed her up against the nearest wall and kissed her. And it wasn't some timid, soft kiss. It was hard and messy with his hands in her hair and her back against the wall. When he finally released her she stared up at him, positively delighted. She kissed him back with equal fervor, grabbing at the buttons of his shirt until he finally picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter. When she started to protest he placed a metal finger on her lips.

"I like this shirt, doll. I'd rather you not rip it."

In the time it took him to unbutton the shirt Darcy had hers off and was making quick work of her skirt. He picked her up again and carried her into her bedroom, dumping her unceremoniously on the bed. He stood over her at the foot, watching her intently. All trace of laughter was gone from his face as he stared at her. Her lips were swollen from where he'd kissed her and he could see a bite or two making an appearance on her shoulder. Her hair was tangled from his fingers and her eyes were wide and staring at him with a come hither look that make him shudder. He watched her divest herself of the rest of her clothes, then move to the foot of the bed to work on his belt buckle. She'd just managed to get his pants undone when he remembered how to move.

He gently removed her hands and finished the job himself before pushing her down on the bed and showing her how a girl like her ought to be treated. They clung to each other like a lifeline, each giving what the other desperately needed in a delicate balancing act that eventually sent them both teetering into oblivion. He was more than James Barnes. More than the Winter Soldier. She was more than the flighty intern. More than a college student caught up in a battle against the forces of evil. In that moment they were everything to each other.

When they finally finished she rolled off of him and collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him close, kissing her hair and whispering in her ear that she was beautiful, incredible, that he'd never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. She listened to him as her eyes grew heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after dawn Darcy stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She was home. On a Sunday morning. _Well that's new._ She was also ridiculously warm. She shifted, moving slowly. James was sprawled on his stomach next to her, his real arm draped across her. He looked about five years younger, smiling a little as if he was having the most amazing dream. She'd never seen him so relaxed before, even the rare occasions when he would doze off in front of the TV. He didn't look like an assassin or a soldier. He simply looked like a man. A young, handsome, carefree man without a care in the world.

Suddenly Darcy's phone went off, with its shrill and obnoxious pop ringtone. She dashed out to the living room, hoping to whatever god would listen that it wouldn't wake James. It was common knowledge that the Winter Soldier didn't sleep much. When he'd first come to live in the tower she could hear him screaming in his sleep from across the hall. She grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Darcy?" Oh thank God, it was Jane.

"Hey Jane," Darcy mumbled. "What's up?"

"Were you wearing your jacket when you went out last night?" Jane asked. Darcy looked around. The jacket did not appear to have made it home with her.

"Think so," she said. "Why?"

"Because Bruce found it in the common area this morning," Jane replied. Darcy laughed, remembering James helping her with her coat and chucking it at the nearest piece of furniture.

"Oh," she said. "Guess I dropped it there when I came in."

"You're home?" Jane sounded surprised.

"Yeah I'm home. I was sleeping."

"Sorry." Jane really didn't sound sorry. "Oh, you'll never guess what happened!"

"Stark and Bruce finally made sweet, sweet science bro man-love?" Darcy replied, completely deadpan.

"No!" Jane said. "Sergeant Barnes went out last night."

"You _do_ know he has a first name, right?" Jane ignored her.

"Seriously," she said. "Bruce said he was all dressed up, like he was going on a date. The guys were taking bets on who he was seeing."

"Really?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah," Jane said. "Stark said it was probably a hooker. Barton thought it was a spy, but he wasn't sure who. Bruce thinks she's someone who works in the tower. Steve refused to bet."

"Did he now…" A sudden sound distracted Darcy from her call. She looked up to see James Barnes standing in her bedroom doorway, stark naked. She looked down at herself, realizing that she too was naked, and grabbed the nearest afghan from the sofa. James chuckled at her sudden modesty.

"Hey Jane?" Darcy said. "I gotta go."

"Everything okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Darcy replied. "Talk soon! Ok. Bye!"

She hung up quickly and wrapped the afghan tighter around herself as James approached.

"What did Dr. Foster want?" he asked. Darcy slumped down on the couch, still wearing the afghan.

"To tell me that I left my jacket in the common area," she replied. "Oh, and apparently the Winter Soldier had a hot date last night."

"Really," James said, grinning. "With who?"

"Stark thinks you hired a hooker." James laughed at that.

"Really? Didn't think I was _that_ far gone. What'd Captain Boy Scout say?" He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap so they were both lying on the couch.

"Steve refused to bet." James smiled.

"Poor Steve," he said. "Kid's been taking care of me since I got back. Guess he didn't realize I don't need a nursemaid anymore." Darcy craned her head so that she was looking him in the eye.

"And what do you need?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Right now? Right now I've got everything I need right here," he said, pulling her into a kiss. She rolled over so she was straddling him, the afghan falling to her waist.

"So what is this?" she asked. "Is this a thing now?" James shrugged.

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead," he replied. "It's just…you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. Things I wasn't sure I could feel."

"Like what?"

"Joy? Humor? Hope? I'm really not sure." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You're the only person in this tower that isn't surrounded by violence and death."

"Except for Jane," she interjected.

"Who isn't dating the god of thunder," he said. "Besides, she's really not my type." Darcy laughed.

"Do super soldiers have a type?" she asked, teasing.

"I don't know about super soldiers," he said, "but James Buchanan Barnes has a type. I wasn't always a soldier, you know."

"Steve said you were quite the playboy back in the day," Darcy said. James laughed.

"Steve exaggerates," he replied. "Sure, I dated. Who didn't? We were at the brink of war. I just got around more than he did."

"Probably not something you should say on a first date."

"Is that what this is? A date?" Darcy shrugged.

"Hell if I know," she said. "The real question is what happens next?" With that James stood up, taking her with him.

"What happens next, sweetheart, is that we are going back to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely person who told me I'd posted it wrong the first time around. Sorry guys!

Sometime around noon a very hung over Clint Barton shuffled into the common area. Natasha had come home from her mission a little past two and had insisted on doing shots with him. Funny how a tiny (but terrifying) Russian could drink him under the table. But it was well worth it. Said Russian was currently sleeping it off in his room. The leftover pizza would definitely help to cure what ailed them both. He was about to take his prize from the fridge when he heard a noise behind him. Automatically he shut the refrigerator door silently and crouched beneath the kitchen island. He peeked over the top, and immediately did a double take.

Darcy Lewis was standing at her door sucking face with…Barnes? Barnes' real hand was tangled in Darcy's hair, his metal one on her ass, holding her close to him as he kissed her. Clint snorted a little. Barnes stopped movie. _Shit._ Clint thought. Barnes whispered in Darcy's ear. Darcy giggled and whispered something back. She stepped back and gave Barnes a little wave as she shut the door. Barnes turned on his heel and looked Clint in the eye.

"You know, for a spy your stealth skills are crap." Clint stood up sheepishly.

"Not my fault," he said. "Nat came home last night with the good vodka." Barnes grinned.

"You poor, poor man. Must have been so hard having a stacked redhead pouring top shelf vodka down your throat." Clint smiled.

"You better not let Nat hear that," he said. "By the time she's done you'll need more metal limbs. So, Lewis was the mystery date, huh?" he asked. Barnes shrugged.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to discuss my time with Ms. Lewis." Barton grinned.

"Fair enough. Not my place to judge. I guess Banner wins the bet then." Barnes walked over to the fridge and pulled the pizza out, grabbing a slice.

"Guess so. Did Stark really think I was going out with a hooker?"

"It's Stark, would you put it past him?" Barnes opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by America's golden boy.

"Bucky?" Bucky took a bite from his pizza and gave a little wave.

"Hey Steve." Steve looked concerned.

"You just getting back, Buck?" he asked. He nodded at Clint. "Morning Barton." Clint nodded back.

"Cap." He grabbed the pizza box from Barnes. "That'll be my cue." Barnes grinned.

"Give Natalia my regards." He sat down on the couch, still munching on his pizza. Steve sat next to him, looking either worried or confused or possibly constipated.

"You ok, Buck?" he asked. Barnes rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine," he replied. "I just needed a night out. Is that so bad?"

"Guess not," Steve said. "So who's the girl?" Barnes laughed.

"Just a girl," he said. With that he took the last bite of his pizza and walked off in search of his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next through weeks the gossip mill was buzzing. Apparently the Winter Soldier, somewhat bionic super soldier and ex-assassin extraordinaire had a lady friend. Every Saturday night he would disappear. Every Sunday morning he'd be back in time for lunch. No one, not even his best friend Steve knew who the mystery girl was. Tony Stark was still convinced he was seeing high class call girls. Banner figured she was someone they knew and didn't want to go public. Barton kept saying she had to be a spy. They'd tried asking his only other friend, Darcy, but she didn't seem to have a clue.

"For the last fucking time Stark, I don't know!" Darcy exclaimed.

It was Saturday night and Barnes was long gone. Darcy was on her way out to the clubs. That was her Saturday routine. She often invited the others, but clubs weren't really their thing.

"Aww, come on, Lewis," Tony whined. "You're his other bestest buddy. You have to know who he's screwing."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Even if I did, Stark, it's none of your business." And with that, she got on the elevator.

Once Darcy was out of the tower she texted James to ask where they were going. Every week was a different hotel, a different experience. Two weeks ago he'd rented a car and driven them both to Atlantic City. They'd stayed up all night drinking, people watching, talking. James taught her how to count cards, Darcy taught him how to play videogames. They hadn't made it back to the city until Sunday evening. Darcy had spent the entire evening chattering to Jane about how she'd spent the day shopping in Union Square and hitting on some dude she met at the Strand. James just smiled and dozed in his favorite chair until Steve poked him, saying he should really get some sleep.

Darcy asked him once where he got the money to go on these madcap adventures. James whipped out a Stark Industries credit card with Steve's name on it. Apparently Stark had given them out after SHIELD's collapse. Tony Stark may be an overgrown teenager, but he made sure his friends were taken care of.

Darcy's phone buzzed. The address James sent her was for Brooklyn. She hailed a cab and gave the address. She knew exactly why he was doing this. He'd lost so much time as the Winter Soldier. And since he'd come back Steve had been crowding him like an overprotective mother hen. He was so happy to get his best friend back that he'd forgotten what kind of person James had been : carefree, spirited, fun. That was the part of himself that he desperately wanted back and his weekend adventures with Darcy were the closest he'd been to happy in a very long time.

The cab stopped in front of a small hotel. Not their usual sort of place. But she paid the driver and took the stairs up to the room. She knocked. When the door opened and James saw her, his whole face lit up.

"Hey kid," he said. He took her by the hand and pulled her into the room. The room was a simple as the hotel. Nothing fancy, just a bed and a small dresser. On the dresser was a large take out bag and a bottle of wine.

"What's this?" Darcy asked, sitting on the bed.

"This is the neighborhood where Steve and I grew up," James said. He started to pull food containers out of the bag. "Back in the day there was a tiny Italian restaurant down the street from my place. Now, Steve 'n me, we didn't have much growing up. But every once in a while we'd save up and go. And believe me, sweetheart, in a time when everyone boiled everything, spaghetti and meatballs was one hell of a treat." As he opened the containers delicious smells filled the room and Darcy's mouth started to water. "My memory's still a bit patchy from those days," James continued, "but that restaurant stuck in my mind. When I came out here tonight I found it. Well, something close, but I'm pretty sure the same family still owns it. The old lady kinda looked at me funny, like she knew me."

Darcy shrugged. "She might have," she said. "Now hurry up! I'm dying of starvation over here!"

James laughed and set a sort of picnic on the bedspread. "The original idea was to take you out and show you the neighborhood," he said. "Didn't realize it had changed so much. All of these…what did you call 'em again?"

"Hipsters," Darcy replied.

"Yeah, hipsters," James said, shaking his head. "Figured if I can't show you old Brooklyn, I could bring old Brooklyn to you."

He joined her on the bed and they started their feast. Darcy was uncharacteristically quiet for the first few minutes. Then she tried the baked ziti and let out a moan that was downright obscene and it was all James could do to keep himself from launching himself at her. He found himself growing more and more fond of Darcy every day, and it wasn't just her talent in the sack that drew him to her. _Though I'm not complaining about that, no siree._ James looked forward to their Saturday nights alone every week. He'd had to cancel on her a couple of times when the Avengers had been called to assemble. Steve had finally put his foot down and insisted James be allowed out into the field. It was nice that the team finally trusted him, mostly. But on those nights he missed Darcy and wished he could be in a bed somewhere with her legs wrapped around him instead of dodging bullets and HYDRA's goons.

Not that Saturday was the only night they got to see each other. They still made a big show of being friends around the others. Still had movie nights and "team bonding" as Stark liked to call it. And every so often he'd sneak off to her place in the wee hours of the morning for a quick romp or to cuddle. Yes, the Winter Soldier could cuddle. One morning he'd found a hand-drawn map of the ventilation shafts pushed under the door. He suspected Barton was trying to help a fellow spy out. James appreciated his discretion.

It's not that he was ashamed of Darcy. Hell no. Nor was she ashamed of him. He doubted she was really ashamed of anything at all. It was just that his time with Darcy was the only secret he really had anymore. The only thing that was really his. It's why he hadn't told Steve yet. When he was with Darcy he could pretend he was a normal man out with his girl. She made his unnaturally long and painful life feel new and exciting for the first time in a long time. Not gonna lie, he was also pretty intimidated by Thor. Anyone even joked about going near his precious Jane or Darcy…let's just say it only happened once. They knew that one of these days someone was going to find out, but they kind of reveled in their little secret and neither of them was willing to give it up.

When they finished the feast they leaned back in the bed to watch a movie. It was an old one, something from his era. He'd always loved _The Thin Man_ movies. When he was young he'd dreamed of meeting a girl like Myrna Loy. A spitfire who'd challenge him at every turn and wasn't afraid to let her hair down and have a good time. At first Darcy was watching the movie with him, marveling at the outfits and the astounding amount of gin the Charleses managed to put away. Soon her eyes grew heavy and she dozed off, curled up with her head in his lap. James honestly couldn't blame her. Neither of them could wait for Saturday and he'd snuck in her room the night before, not leaving until almost dawn.

James shifted, moving so that Darcy's head rested on the pillow and he leaned back to watch the movie. When it was over and Darcy still hadn't stirred he decided, fuck it, he might as well pass out too. He stood up and took his shirt off. He was about to start on his pants when he felt himself being pulled back on the bed by the belt loops. He rolled over to find Darcy waking up and staring at him.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked.

"You're almost naked," she mumbled.

James grinned. "Funny," he said. "I've never heard you complain before. Quite the opposite, actually."

Darcy pulled herself into a sitting position. "Yeah, but if anyone's getting naked first, it's me. This thing is killing me."

James looked at her, puzzled. "Not following, darlin'."

Darcy stood up and stood in front of him, beckoning him to unzip her dress. As it fell away, the source of her discomfort was clearly visible. Darcy was wearing a corset. An honest to god corset-bustier thing that looked straight out of the pinup era. Her seemingly ubiquitous tights were actually thigh highs, held up by garters that matched the bustier.

"Jesus Christ on a crutch!" he said. "When the hell did you get this getup?"

Darcy grinned at him. "Most recent shopping trip with Jane," she said. "Wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished, kid," he said appreciatively.

Darcy stomped impatiently. "Jesus, Barnes. Quit looking at my rack and help me out of this thing!"

The moan of ecstasy that Darcy let out upon being released from her satin and lace prison was by far one of the most obscene things James Barnes had ever heard.

That is, until twenty minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

James was rudely awakened by the insistent buzzing of his phone. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 2:00 PM. _Shit, did we really sleep all day?_ Though, come to think of it, they hadn't gone to bed, well, sleep until nearly 5 AM. The call went to voicemail and that's when he saw them. Messages. At least fifteen of them. Six calls from Steve, including the most recent one. Four texts and a missed call from Barton. Two were from Banner and the last one was from…_Stark_? He shuffled to the bathroom and called Steve back as he shut the door.

"Bucky?" Steve was worried. Very worried.

"Hey buddy," James mumbled, checking himself out in the mirror. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining that bite mark on his neck later. "What's goin' on? We assembling or something?"

"Something," Steve said. "Darcy Lewis is missing."

"What?"

"Jane Foster's been trying her for hours," Steve continued, "but her phone keeps going to voicemail. She never came home last night."

_Shit. _James could hear Thor bellowing in the background. "I take it the big guy's freaking out too," he said.

"Yeah," Steve replied. "You need to come in and help us look for her."

At that moment he heard a knock on the bathroom door and a very insistent voice whining, "James, come back to bed. It's cold and I'm naked."

"What was that?" Steve asked.

James sighed. "Hold on a second." He muted the phone and opened the door to find a very naked and somewhat shivering Darcy on the other side. "You forgot to charge your phone, sweetheart. Dr. Foster's going nuts looking for you." He shut the door and went to unmute the phone, when he realized that he'd hit the keypad button, not the mute button. _Fuuuuck. _"Hey Steve," he said weakly.

"She's with you, isn't she?" Steve said.

"You could say that," James said, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to remain calm.

"Hold on." Steve didn't mute his phone. "It's okay. Bucky found her."

James could hear Stark in the background. "How the hell did he find her that….oh. Well, I guess Banner wins the bet. Unless Darcy's a high-class….OW! Jesus Christ, Jane, it was a joke!"

"You coming in?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah," James replied. "Give us a bit." He hung up and opened the door. Darcy was still standing on the other side, this time wrapped in a blanket.

"They know," she said.

"'Fraid so," James replied. "Come on, get dressed. We need to get back to the tower."

They dressed in relative silence. Darcy had brought a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater to wear home, but nothing on God's green earth was going to cover up the bite marks on her neck and chest or the bruises on her wrists. And those were just the ones that were visible. James didn't look quite so…well loved…but he did have that massive bite mark on his neck (it was really a bunch of small bites in one place that blossomed into a huge bruise). He was pretty sure there were a couple more on his chest, not to mention the scratches all down his back. They'd had one hell of a night.

The cab ride back to Avengers Tower was equally silent. The only sound being James' phone going off. It was a text from Barton. _Sorry man. Tried to keep your secret. Nat thinks you guys make a cute couple._ They walked into the tower and onto the elevator holding hands. Finally James pulled her to him, kissing her hard.

"Nothing's going to change," he said. "We're still us."

The elevator doors opened and they got off, still holding hands. They walked into the common area together, unsure of what they would find.

What they found were the Avengers scattered around the common area acting as if it was any old Sunday afternoon. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were sitting at the counter arguing over some experiment they were working on, Steve was playing solitaire, Clint and Natasha were playing chess, and Jane and Thor were curled up on the sofa watching the most recent _Star Trek_ movie. Darcy and James moved to the other end of the sofa and sat down, watching, but not really watching the movie with them. Natasha appeared behind them out of nowhere.

"Don't worry," she said. "Clint and I told them to leave you alone. We get it."

James let out a sigh of relief. "Спасибо Natalia," he said.

"Не за что," she replied. "Be good to each other."

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. James had definitely caught Jane shooting him a look that said "If you break her heart I will fuck you up." He nodded, and pulled Darcy closer to him.

Dinner was an animated affair. Apparently Stark had blown something up in the lab ("I swear to god, it wasn't my fault."), scaring Banner so badly that the Hulk had almost made an appearance. Clint started telling some bawdy joke that had everyone rolling their eyes and Natasha kicking him under the table when Steve interrupted.

"So how was your night, guys?" he asked Darcy and James.

Darcy and James looked at each other, each daring the other to answer him. Finally Darcy sighed, attempting to kick him under the table but missing and getting Tony instead ("That fucking hurt, Darcy!").

"It was great," she said. "Pretty boring actually. Italian takeout and old movies. What was that one called again?"

"_The Thin Man_," James replied.

Steve's face lit up. "I love that movie!" he said. "We went to see it in theaters."

"Exactly," James said. "Wanted Darcy to get a taste of old time Brooklyn. That Italian place is still there, you know."

"You don't say," Steve said, delighted.

"You know, Thor and I have been looking for a new Italian place to try," Jane said. "Mind telling me where to find it Sergeant Barnes?"

"James," replied. "Call me James. I'll write down the address after dinner, Dr. Foster."

"Call me Jane."

After dinner the various couples split off to their various apartments. Bruce went back down to the lab while Tony took a rare night off to spend some quality time with Pepper. Soon Steve, Darcy, and James were left alone in the common area. The three of them sat on the couch, rather awkwardly, not really paying attention to the movie. After a minute Steve stood up.

"Well, I guess I should turn in," he said. "Give you two some quality time."

James laughed. "You know, punk, _Another Thin Man_'s playing on TCM. Maybe we should educate Darcy."

Darcy grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him down to the couch next to her. "I'd like that," she said. "What do you think?"

"Well, Darcy," Steve said. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

So that's it. Hope you all liked it. I could possibly be persuaded to write a sequel.


End file.
